spongebobmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star is a main character in the SpongeBob SquarePants series and its film trilogy, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run. He is a dim-witted starfish who lives on 120 Conch Street under a brown rock house in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean. He is SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles' neighbor and the former's best friend. Although currently unemployed, he has held many jobs in the regular series. Patrick is voiced by Bill Fagerbakke and his superhero alter-ego in Sponge Out of Water is Mr. Superawesomeness. Personality Patrick is generally ignorant, naive, lazy, clueless, and dimwitted, which often comes off as a nuisance to the other characters and sets up the conflicts. Despite this, he is very kindhearted and loves hanging out with SpongeBob more than anything. He also sees Squidward as a best friend, although the latter always dismisses this on account of Patrick's annoyance. Patrick is shown to have great traits of leadership and confidence in spite of his stupidity, as he assists SpongeBob in getting King Neptune's crown back in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, going to great lengths by traveling all the way to Shell City to save the day from Plankton's takeover, as well as defeating Burger Beard the Pirate to save the Krabby Patty secret formula in the second movie and helping SpongeBob rescue his pet snail Gary from the Poseidon in the third one. History ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' Patrick plays a major role in the first movie in rescuing the crown with SpongeBob and saving the day from Plankton's takeover of Bikini Bottom. One major running gag in the film is Patrick's ongoing crush on Princess Mindy. Earlier in the movie, he flies through the air, completely naked, during the grand opening ceremony of the Krusty Krab 2 and crashes into the stage, causing a mayhem that detracts all the attendants. He and SpongeBob team up to drive all the way to Shell City to get the crown and save Mr. Krabs, using the Patty Wagon. However, once the car is stolen, they have no choice but to walk on foot, until they get it back from the Thug Tug. However, the vehicle disappears once again when a trench monster eats it after the pair runs away from the ice cream lady and frogfish. It is at this moment that Mindy gives them seaweed mustaches and thus officializes their status as men. Unfortunately for them, this does not last long, as they encounter a vicious serial killer named Dennis, a hitman who was hired by Plankton to assassinate the duo. Dennis rips off their fake mustaches and is about to kill them by stomping on them with his spiky boots, only for himself to be stomped on by the Cyclops. The Cyclops takes SpongeBob and Patrick in and leaves them to dry out in the lamp at Shell City so he can turn them into knick-knacks. Just as they are about to pass away from the lamp's heat, they shed the tear of the Goofy Goober, which finds its way into a power outlet and activates the ceiling's sprinklers, essentially reviving them and the other Shell City creatures. They escape with the crown and return to Bikini Bottom via riding David Hasslehoff. ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' Patrick joins his friends in defeating Burger Beard the Pirate via his superhero alter-ego. Gallery :To see a gallery of Patrick, visit Patrick Star/gallery. Trivia *The first movie is the first time Patrick has fallen in love in the series. *Patrick jokes that his name means "toaster" in Celtic in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run. *In Sponge on the Run, after SpongeBob expresses a liking for Patrick's sense of irony, Patrick is seen ironing his sweater. *Patrick is revealed to wear Goofy Goober underwear in the first movie. Category:Characters Category:Series characters Category:Major characters Category:Male characters Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run Category:The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie